User talk:赤羽 雷真
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:UMDP page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SunbrownFi (talk) 10:21, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Policy Hi there, welcome to the Wiki. I'm Sunny. Please note that you're not allowed to delete anything from your talk page, unless it's intimidation or harassment. For more information, please refer to the talk page policy. Thank you! Re: Uniting Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikias Hi Raishin, For a very long time now, we actually knew of your wiki even before Plover edited the Animanga page. He informed us when he was helping us with our translation requests. From there, I did a bit of checking around our wiki. So for a very long time, we knew when you made the mistake of forgetting to log off your account. While we are on this topic, I'm actually not surprised if User:UMDP is also your account cause the timing of edits is very coincidental if he wasn't you too. Personally I feel very betrayed, and rather hurt that you decided to make your own wiki for the series with the help we gave you when you were an anon IP. So when I found out your accounts, I was very upset. We actually knew you had an account when you kept asking how to do admin functions, but we were wondering why you never logged into your account when you came here. So we kept quiet about this, and pretended we didn't know about your wiki for months now. I think what confuses me is that UMDP (or you being him) claimed to be helping us when we were trying to resolve the plagiarism issue at Battradio's wiki. But I also know that he has tried to affiliate with your wiki or make you his admin, and UMDP was helping his wiki too. So your objectives aren't very clear, honestly. This is my personal feeling. Now on a professional response to you now, we will never merge with Battradio for whatever reason. You should have known this since UMDP already raised this subject at Battradio's wiki when I was still trying to get the plagiarism matter settled. Battradio's wiki, even if it's the first wiki for the series, doesn't offer anything to add to our wiki. I'll be very blunt, and say that his quality isn't up to match with ours. It's the truth, and I think anyone who visits both wikis will see that. Regarding a merger with your wiki, Rif and I as admins, and Choko as main editor are against this. There are several reasons. Firstly, we have very different editing styles. When you gave us information as an anon IP, we kept asking for references, because as we explained, it is the best way to proof our information is true, and that we have sources to back our work. It's clear you don't want to use references, even I've seen some of your pages, and you had a reference header in there. For some of your pages, I actually don't know if you came up names for various characters based on their characteristics, or if they are officially named, like the Ten Benchwarmers and their Automatons. So this is why we prefer references. I believe we will clash on editing styles, and become very unhappy with each other. Secondly, we have put in a lot of effort into our wiki now, and we don't bother to check the Animanga page for months now. We believe that our hard work is and will continue to pay off so it doesn't matter if our wiki is of the Japanese name in the url. We are also not bothered that there are 3 wikis on the Animanga page. In terms of content, while you have many pages, you prefer to add content in parts across the wiki, so most of the pages are empty. Meanwhile, we may have more completed character pages, chapter summaries, episodes than you because we are still trying to finish the pages we have first, based on the anime and manga, before creating more pages. Yes, our progress is slow because the three of us are busy, but we really try our best. So far our number of views on any non-edit days have been a steady 350-500 views on average, compared to less than 50 a year ago. I think we are happy that hard work is paying off because we have no affiliations. This is especially for me and Choko, because we work as a great team: I check grammar and content, while he provides me HQ images, and also works very hard in getting content up even when he doubts his English. Rif, when he's free, does coding help from time to time. While you know Japanese and that is your advantage, I know Chinese, so I can read the chinese publications to add the Light Novels, and other manga info in. We have this good team synergy that we want to continue having. Lastly, you mentioned that we, as wikis, should have less competition between each other. I'm sorry but this is quite ironic coming from you, because you created your wiki when you knew there were already 2 wikis for this series. Now you come here, and attempt to merge all 3 together, is done in poor taste. Battradio will continue to hope to promote his wiki, while we are hurt that our help to you when you were an anon, was betrayed when you created this rival wiki. Perhaps this is your first wiki, so I would like to suggest that if you're going to have a merger in future, please don't create a rival wiki, especially with the other wiki's people's help. It is poor wiki etiquette. Moreover, if you know your editing style is different from the other wiki, it's going to be challenging to have a merger. When I discussed this merger proposal to my fellow editors, one of them said we just don't want to get involved in any wiki drama again. We are very tired from having to deal with Battradio, and now while you two fought over the Animanga edits, we are actually very happy in our space here doing our work, cause this wiki is our objective and only goal. Thank you for reading. I have read your explanation many times today and the answer is still no. As a wiki, we just want to be left alone, and so as one of us said, it doesn't matter if tere are three wiki links or more in the animanga page, we just want to be left alone here. By drama, I meant any big matter that involves the wiki, like plagiarism, merger, serious vandalism, harassment etc. I do not mean your whole series of actions, but I meant this precise merger proposal. We feel this merger is very unfair to our hard work. We finally worked to establish some good work for fans of this series and we want to expand it more. This merger makes us very uncomfortable. This wiki is our home. My personal feeling is like we finally moved in and settled down here, and now we are asked if we want to move again. Regarding my feeling if being betrayed, I am still very hurt. Your explanation makes me sadder that some of your actions were because you assumed I would give up this place, and you assumed I would think you are immature for making your own wiki, even though you also thought I was nice to help you. When I found out you made your wiki, my only feeling til now is still "why?" It is like me asking a professional baker how to set up my own shop. I start my shop, but it is the same speciality theme as the baker who helped me. How do you think the baker feels? This is why there are many lawsuits in the food industry. I wouldn't have cared if you asked other people to help you. This isnt the first series I know with many wikis, like you pointed out. I am most hurt that it is my help afterall. Actually despite what you have done, we still respect you as an editor, that's why we never tried to disturb your wiki, or cause trouble there. We decided to leave you at peace, hoping the same from you to our wiki too. So as such, while I know you edited the wikipedia page, I don't know if I can trust you, or believe your explanation fully. There's a lot of personal hurt for me in this matter. I will not bother to answer point for point in your explanation. Doing so will be a waste of energy, which I rather devote to this wiki. Re: Regarding my use of 'he' Hello, Raishin-san! Thank you for your message! I wrote back at my message wall. And I wish you and Sunny-san will cooperate with each other if both your community members and this community members agree with your plan. Thanks, and I'm sorry for my crappy English, --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 02:35 (UTC)